


Here, Here, and Here

by tastyboots



Series: Dean/Cas Ficlets, Twitfics, and Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a wanderer now, sorrow befalls me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Here, and Here

"You need to have faith, Dean."

Dean sighs and grumbles, "I'm not sure how to have faith in anything anymore." He'd put all his faith in his brother and look where that'd landed them.

Cas steps over to Dean's bag and pulls out his gun. "Your weapons."

Dean scrunches his eyebrows at him.

"You have faith that when you pull this trigger, the gun will fire, that if you press your knife against skin, it will cut, do you not?" Cas asks, walking toward Dean and handing him the gun.

Dean studies the firearm in his hand, "Yeah, but I can see those things. God is either dead, missing, or running around in an invisibility cloak."

"Close your eyes."

Dean is pretty sure this is turning into a chick-flick moment, but he huffs and complies.

"How do you know you are holding your gun?"

"I--" Dean realizes what Cas is getting at and sighs, "I can feel it."

Dean opens his eyes. Cas, who has managed to put himself in Dean's personal space again, nods slowly.

The angel places a hand over Dean's heart and Dean resists the urge to back away, "Here,"

Cas moves his hand to the side of Dean's head, "Here,"

Cas grabs the hand that isn't currently holding a gun "And here."

They stand there in silence for the few seconds it takes Dean to realize that they're holding hands.

"Yeah, okay," Dean says.

He steps back and Cas's fingers trail against his palm as he pulls his hand away. Dean crosses the room to put the gun back in his bag and while he's turned away from the angel, takes a moment to rub at the palm of his hand. For some reason it won't stop tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from, and inspired by the song by Meg & Dia.


End file.
